This proposal for a Cancer Center Support Grant (CCSG) requests funding to support the cancer research activities of the Kimmel Cancer Center (KCC), in order to increase the survival and quality of life of cancer patients by translating basi research discoveries into new strategies to prevent, diagnose, monitor and cure human cancer. The major thrust of the Kimmel Cancer Center is in discovery and translation of the latest findings in the genetics, cell biology, biochemistry and immunology of cancer into novel modalities to cure cancer. The Kimmel Cancer Center consists of six programs and ten shared resources to support the research programs. Investigators in each program are involved in intra-programmatic and inter-programmatic collaborations and have been extremely successful in obtaining peer-reviewed funding for these collaborative studies. The environment within the KCC has facilitated numerous collaborative studies and publications that have contributed to important advances in cancer research. The KCC programs are supported by $56.3 million in total peer-reviewed sponsored funding. Funding comes from NCI sponsored projects totals $23.3 million. The efforts of the Director and his recruits have resulted in increased philanthropic University and Hospital support. The importance of cancer research and care at Thomas Jefferson University is reflected in the Director's authority over clinical and research activities at the Institution, encompassing 196,936 sq. ft. which includes the Breast Center, Oncology Center and research space. These state of the art KCC facilities enhance the translational cancer research effort of the Kimmel Cancer Center. The KCC has included the Lankenau Institute of Medical Research as part of the endorsed Consortium Cancer Center since 2007. The current submission also includes Drexel University cancer researchers. The inclusion of Drexel University cancer researchers extends a long-standing history of collaborative research publications and grants between consortium investigators.